


Pickin’

by KhunA430



Category: Haikyuu!
Genre: Cheesy Kuroo, F/M, Fluffy, and neither were the other teams, brave yachi, cheeky kuroo, fluff that’ll make your teeth rot, kuroo wasn’t ready for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhunA430/pseuds/KhunA430
Summary: Every single time they passed by each other during the training camp, Kuroo seemed to have a pick up line ready. Whether it was good, cheesy, cringey or even cute, he was always ready to give it to her.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yachi Hitoka, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138
Collections: Oneshots about cute lil floofy Yachi





	Pickin’

Every single time they passed by each other during the training camp, Kuroo seemed to have a pick up line ready. Whether it was good, cheesy, cringey or even cute, he was always ready to give it to her. 

“Are you lost? Because heaven’s a long way from here.”

“Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?”

“Can you pass me an inhaler? Because you took my breath away.”

“Do you have a name? Or can I call you mine?”

All these pick up lines weren’t good for her heart or her sanity. So when she finally mustered up enough courage to tell him one, all the teams present were not at all ready.

“Your hands look heavy, can I hold it for you?”

Some of the Nekoma members hollered as they watched their captain, trying to pick up poor little Yachi. Her face was red as she tried to hide her face behind the volleyballs she was holding. Kuroo, on the other hand, had a cheeky grin as he towered over her small figure, finding her absolutely adorable.

“Awww come on Yacchan, that was a good one, you have to admit.”

She nodded wearily then took a peek up at him, her amber eyes shaking a bit along with the rest of her body. After taking in a deep breath to compose herself, she put the volleyballs down so she can see him properly, her face still as red as a tomato.

“Uhmmm a-are you free?”

She asked softly. This brought an amused smirk to the tall lad’s lips, bringing his hands to his waist, he leaned down a bit so they can see each other face to face. From his little stunt, the whole court seemed to pause, watching their interaction.

“Why?”

“Because I want to hit you.”

Her eyes widened at her own statement, quickly panicking while everyone in the court howled in laughter.

“I m-mean hit on you!”

She managed to stutter out but it was already too late, her attempts at saying pick up lines were thrown out the window. She quickly turned around, running to hide behind Shimizu, leaving a stunned Kuroo while everyone surrounding them continued to laugh.


End file.
